Transfering Love
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Hermione has just transfered to Bath High School from London. She meets Draco Malfoy and they both are trying their hardest to fight the growing attraction they feel for eachother. DHr
1. A New Student

Disclaimer: I just had the sudden erge to write a Draco/Hermione story of them in High School. I'm going to be using my town as the place for the High School and ocasionaly you'll even see some people I know. But since none of my friends are in Highschool I'll make them a lil older.  
  
Note: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 1- A New Student  
  
Hermione Granger walked down the halls of Bath High School as she searched for the office. She had just moved there from London. Her father and mother were looking for a change in life so they decided to move to the U.S. At first when her parents told her that they were moving to Bath she thought that they meant Bath, England. But they had infact meant Bath, Michigan of the U.S. When they told her she was estatic. She wasn't exactly the most popular girl in her old school. Basically she had one friend. Katie. She was really sad about sepersting from Katie, but they decided to write eachother everyday and e-mail.  
  
They had gotten there late last night so she didn't exactly have much time to explore. But she promised herself that she would explore right after she got out from school.  
  
Just then the bell rang. She turned and saw tons of kids filing out of doors. As they were passing her someone bumped her and all her things released from her grasp and sprawled out on the floor. As she ducked down to pick up her things she saw another pair of hands gather her things. She looked up and saw a girl that looked to be about her age with short blonde- brown hair with hazel eyes. She took her things from the stranger.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
  
"No prob. I'm Carianna Baird. My friends call me Cari. Well sometimes," The stranger, now named Carianna, replied.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm new here. Could you please help me find the office?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure 'Mione, it's right over here," Cari said.  
  
"Again I say thanks," Hermione replied.  
  
"And again I say no problem," Cari said. The two stared at eachother for a minute before cracking up in a fit of giggles.  
  
They made the short walk to the office and Cari opened the door. The two walked inside and saw a woman with a VERY pointy nose at the desk.  
  
"Uuuum... Excuse me Miss," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes? What can I help you with?" The lady asked.  
  
"Well I'm new here and would like to know my schedule," Hermione replied.  
  
"Name?" The lady asked while turning to the computer.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.  
  
A few seconds later the woman handed Hermione her schedule and gave them a slip of yellow paper and shooed them out of the office.  
  
"Well I have Science with Truman next since I missed first period," Hermione told her new friend.  
  
"Great! So do I!" Carianna exclaimed.  
  
"Cool! But first I gotta put my stuff in my locker," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay," Cari replied.  
  
They walked down the hall and searched for the locker. Finally they found locker 119.  
  
"Okay, 14-32-24," Hermione muttered to herself. The locker popped open.  
  
"Ha! The first time. Not bad Granger, it takes 5 times for most people," Cari said.  
  
Hermione pulled out her binder and shoved her backpack in her locker and kicked it shut. The two friends walked to Truman's class while Cari explained how to NEVER be late or you'll get detention.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door all eyes turned on her. She and Carianna walked up to a desk were, who Hermione asumed, Ms. Truman sat. Cari handed her the pass and quickly whispered a 'Good Luck' in Hermione's ear before sitting down. Hermione then handed Ms. Truman her pass. Ms. Truman got up from her desk and walked to the front of the room with Hermione trailing behind her.  
  
"Class, this is Hermione Granger. She's just come here from London. Hermione, why don't you tell us about yourself," Ms. Truman suggested.  
  
"Okay, well as she said I'm Hermione Granger and am from London, and I've lived there all my life and went to Greenwhich High before coming here. I have no siblings and have a cat named Crookshanks. So that's about the it," Hermione finished. She used her British accent. She still had a bit of an accent when she tried to talk like an American, but you could still tell she was British.  
  
When she finished the teacher came up to her and told her to sit where she liked. She of course chose to sit next to Carianna.  
  
"Well that was very nice Hermione," Ms. Truman said.  
  
Hermione smiled and then quietly started chatting with Cari.  
  
"Who was that guy who kept staring at me during my speech?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Cari looked over Hermione's shoulder to see who she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. He's a popular Jock. Steer claer of him and you'll be fine," Cari replied.  
  
"Why steer clear?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's a spoiled daddy's boy and arogant to boot," Cari said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied.  
  
The Bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch.  
  
"Come on. Now the real fun begins," Cari smiled slyly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, well there's chapter 1. I hope it wasn't terribly bad. Next Chapter Draco and Hermione meet and sparks fly. Please Review!  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	2. British Meetings

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother repeating the disclaimer from before. Oh, and locker 119 is my locker along with the combination.  
  
Note: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 2-British Meetings  
  
Cari and Hermione walked to lunch with their arms draped around the other's shoulder as they chatted.  
  
"So...what do we have for lunch around here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we have pizza everyday with a choice of another thing," Cari replied.  
  
"Awesome!" Hermione screached. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"What!?" She screamed. Everyone went back to their own business.  
  
"Nice show," Cari said as she opened the door.  
  
"Bloody brilliant," Hermione countered.  
  
Cari laughed as they walked into the lunchroom. Hermione saw a girl waving in their direction. She turned to Cari and saw her waving back. Cari walked over to her and Hermione followed close behind. Cari sat down next to the girl and Hermione sat next to Cari. Cari looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Sarah, this is Hermione. Hermione this is-" Cari was cut off.  
  
"SarahBeth Cohen. Glad to meet ya," SarahBeth said. SarahBeth had short brown hair with hazel eyes. She looked to be about her height.  
  
"Ditto," Hermione replied as the two shook hands.  
  
They then started asking Hermione more questions about England and Hermione was happy to supply them with answers. After a few minutes of answering their questions before shutting them up.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough about me. You gotta tell me about you now!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Fine. I'll go first," Cari began. "I've lived in Bath forever and have a dog named Cristie and a cat named Lucky. I have two brothers and my mom died when I was five, and my best friends are SarahBeth and you 'Mione," Cari finished.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about your mum," Hermione said.  
  
"It's okay, I'm getting a step-mom anyway," Cari told her.  
  
"Now I'll go," SarahBeth said.  
  
"I've also lived in Bath my whole life and have three dogs, two cats, and one hamster. I have a sister, Amy, and you two are my best friends," SarahBeth finished.  
  
"Cool," Hermione said.  
  
Just then a red-headed boy in what looked to be a varsity jacket walked up to them.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Carianna Beard and SarahBeth Conehead," the boy said.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Weasel," Cari countered.  
  
The boy sneered at them.  
  
"Who's your friend?" The boy asked smiling at Hermione.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, and definantly not interested," Hermione said as she stood up. She was the same height as him.  
  
"Whatever, but I'd watch your back if I were you," the boy said.  
  
"I don't have to, you already are," Hermione replied as she turned and walked away with her friends trailing behind her.  
  
The lunchroom erupted in applause as Hermione left.  
  
"I'll get her, I swear it," the boy said as his friends came up to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Great show back there 'Mione," SarahBeth said as she slung an arm around her friend.  
  
"Absolutely astounding, no one's ever stood up to Ron before," Cari told her.  
  
"Ron huh? So the prick has a name," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yup, Ronald Weasley. He's picked on us since third grade," SarahBeth filled in.  
  
"Well he needs to back off before I make him," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay then, but I have to go, my next class is on the other side of the school," Cari said.  
  
"I'm with her," SarahBeth commented.  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya later then," Hermione called after her friends as they ran down the hall.  
  
As she turned around she bumped into someone. She went tumbling backwards towards the floor. She hit the ground with a thud and once again her things sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Hermione said quickly as she gathered her things.  
  
"No it's my fault, here let me help you," the figure said.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said.  
  
The figure handed her her things and stood up. He offered Hermione a hand which she gratefully took and quickly brushed herself off.  
  
"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," The man said extending a hand towards her.  
  
"So I've heard. I'm-"  
  
"Hermione right? From Science," Draco said. She noticed he had an accent too.  
  
"Right," Hermione replied as she shook his hand.  
  
"Bloody brilliant show you put on back there," Draco said.  
  
"Thanks. I really don't like him. He's so full of himself," Hermione returned.  
  
"Well he's my best friend," Draco said. Hermione instantly reddened.  
  
"Oh, s-sorry. I-I d-didn't-t know," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I completely agree with you. I just hang with him because everyone expects it," Draco re-assured her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said.  
  
"Well who do you have next?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hilliker," Hermione answered.  
  
"Me too. But let me warn you, she talks like this," Draco said the last part slowly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You have the most beautiful laugh, but it doesn't compare to you," Draco said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What? Never had anyone call you beautiful?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not directly," She replied.  
  
"Well it's true," Draco told her.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
  
"Walk me to class?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied. The two linked arms and walked down the hall together.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________  
  
Well there's the second chapter. Thanks to all my kind reviewers, they're apreciated. If you want me to change something tell me and I'll try. Please keep the reviews coming.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	3. The Nick Name Game

Disclaimer: I've gotten a few reviews, but maybe a few more would give me a boost in writing. But I love all the others who are reviewing. You guys are great!  
  
Chapter 3-The Nick-Name Game  
  
Draco wasn't lying when he said Hilliker talked slow. Not to mention that she picked her ear-wax and boogers and then flicked them. Hermione decided to call her Ms. Picker-Flicker. She spaced out for a minute and didn't realize Ms. Picker-Flicker had called on her. Not until Draco nudged her that is.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Ms. Picker-Flicker said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ms. Pick- Hilliker. What was the question?" Hermione caught herself just in time.  
  
"For the review, 8262 divided by 22?" Ms. Picker-Flicker said.  
  
"Uuuh...375.54," Hermione stated.  
  
"Correct," Ms. Picker-Flicker said grimly. Then she continued with her lecture.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking," She replied.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Draco questioned.  
  
"That I found the perfect name for Hilliker," Hermione answered.  
  
"And what would that name be?" Draco asked.  
  
"First of all, have you ever noticed her pick her earwax and boogers and then flicks them?" Hermione countered.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well that's the name. Ms. Picker-Flicker," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco burst out laughing and fell out of his chair. Everyone in the class turned to look at him. Including the reason of the sudden out-burst. Ms. Picker-Flicker herself came up to him.  
  
"Is everything all right Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Peachy," Draco replied smiling.  
  
"All right then. Let's continue." She then returned to her lecture once more.  
  
"Chill out!" Hermione exclaimed quietly as Draco got back in his chair.  
  
"It's your fault!" He accused.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Hermione returned.  
  
"You came up with the name!"  
  
"Yeah, well she gave me the reason too!"  
  
They both looked at Ms. Picker-Flicker.  
  
"It's her fault!" They both exclaimed.  
  
Then they both burst out laughing. A few minutes later the bell rang. Draco got up and offered a hand to Hermione. She took it and rose from the chair. She smiled at Draco and he smiled back.  
  
"Let's go Dragon," Hermione said.  
  
Draco smiled more at his new nick-name.  
  
"Dragon huh?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know, Draco is Latin for Dragon," Hermione stated.  
  
"I knew. It just surprises me that someone else did too," Draco replied.  
  
"Well I do. Let's go," Hermione urged as she pulled on his arm.  
  
"Okay Slim," Draco said.  
  
"Where did you get Slim from?" She asked.  
  
"How do you think?" Draco countered. Hermione put her arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh," Hermione realized.  
  
"Well, come on," Draco said.  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied.  
  
The two new friends walked down the halls chatting about anyhting they could think of and then Draco quietly slipped his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Short chapter, I know. But I try. Keep the good reviews coming. I feed off reviews. I'll try to update soon.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REIVIEW! 


	4. School Letters

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have major writer's block!  
  
Chapter 4- School Letters.  
  
"So who do you have next?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mrs. Lawhorne," Hermione answered.  
  
"Sweet! Me too," Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Well then, shall we get there? Seeing as it's our last class," Hermione asked.  
  
"We shall," Draco replied.  
  
They walked to Mrs. Lawhorne's class hurriedly. They walked in the door just as the bell rang. Hermione asked the teacher where to sit and she said that Hermione could sit anywhere she liked. Do I even need to say who she chose to sit next to?  
  
"Hey Slim," Draco said.  
  
"Hey Dragon," Hermione countered.  
  
Mrs. Lawhorne wrote the directions on the overhead. They had to write a letter to a class in a different country. She decided to write to her old class back in England. She started scribbling down words on the paper. Draco noticed how her expression changed as she wrote her letter.  
  
"Who are you writing to Slim?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione seemed startled.  
  
"My old class back in England," Hermione replied as she continued to write.  
  
"I'm writing to a school in Taiwan. I have a pen-pal there and he told me where his school was and what class he was in," Draco commented.  
  
"Cool," Hermione replied.  
  
They both wrote furiously for about 10 more minutes until they thought their letters were perfect. Draco didn't even bother to read his over. Hermione, however, did.  
  
*********************************Mrs. Landlen's Class***********************************  
  
"Dear Mrs. Landlen's class,  
  
Hey, it's me Hermione. We had to write to a class in a different country and I thought who better to write to then you? I know that none of you were particularly fond of me other than Katie. But I wanted to clear a few things up with you. First of all, I don't know why you didn't like me and frankly, I don't care. Second, you all spent your whole day putting me down and taking my books and spraying 'Dork' on my locker, and for what? Satisfaction that you once again made my day miserable? That you made yourself feel better because you made me feel worse? Or possibly you just have nothing else to do? Well find something! Third, I just wanted to let you know something. YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL! You made my life miserable at that school. Now I'm at a new school and have great friends. Hell, even a guy likes me for me. And guess what? He's the most popular guy in school. Yeah, that's right. A popular guy likes me, Hermione Granger. I have a new life here at Bath High School, and none of you are in it. That makes me the happiest person in the world right now. None of you here is the best. But I wish you were here, Katie. Katie was the only one of you people here who was nice to me. And for that I'm eternally greatfull. I hope all of you will please change your attitude because just because you're popular doesn't mean that anyone likes you. Think about that while you're working at the local fast food joint and screwing someone you don't know just to get money while I have great friends and a great job. Think on that.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Hermione E. Granger,"  
  
Mrs. Landlen finished reading the letter to her class and stared at it in disbelief. The class was murmuring about the letter to eachother.  
  
"Well class how did that make you feel?" Mrs. Landlen asked.  
  
"Proud!" someone shouted.  
  
"Alright Katie, anyone else?" Mrs. Landlen asked.  
  
"Ashamed," another person said.  
  
"Okay, another?" Mrs. Landlen repeated.  
  
"Disturbed," someone said.  
  
"It seems as though we have many different feelings. I think that we should all reply to the letter as homework," Mrs. Landlen said.  
  
As soon as she said that the kids started their replies.  
  
*************************************Bath High School***********************************  
  
As Hermione read over her letter she started sobbing remembering all of her horrible days at Local London High School. As she walked down the hall Draco caught up to her. He noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong," Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nothing. Just remembering my old high school years," Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here," Draco said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied.  
  
They walked down to the front doors as the busses started.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well there's chapter 4. I know it wasn't the best but I tried. Keep the kind reviews coming.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


End file.
